Setsuna's Secret
by Aino Minko
Summary: It reveals Setsuna's secret
1. Secret Told

Chapter 2  
Secrets Reavealed  
  
  
As the figure got closer the voice got louder and finally the figure stepped into the light. "Hotaru!"Rini gasped jumping in front of Kimmi."What are you doing here?"She said"The question is what are you doing her and whose that behind you?"said Hotaru impatiently."Uh.. this is...Kimmi, she's uh...."Her voice was cut off by Setsuna"Kimmi, Rini, girls come here!"Setsuna rushed up to the girls asking what was going on as Hotaru followed puzzeld. "Mom" said Kimmi"Can we tell her the secret?" Setsuna nodded and Rini explained.Hotaru and Rini both then agreed to never tell anyone. Hotaru said looking at her watch, "Rini, we have to go. Don't you remember I'm sleeping over?"Rini nodded then turned to Kimmi and said "I have an idea! You can sleep over to!"she looked at Kimmi then Setsuna."Alright " Setsuna said handing over a bag of clothes. Setsuna kissed Kimmi and handed her a blue-gold time key. The three girls shouted "Crystle time key, take us to the transporter!", were they transported to the moon.  
Usagi, catching sight of the girls began yelling when she stopped to see the new-comer."Who is this?"said Usagi kindley. "This is uh..."Rini stammerd."My cousin!"said Hotaru realesing a sigh of relief."Oh, it's nice to meet you. What is your name?"said Usagi."Kimmi"she said."Well, you three should get upstairs and wash up for dinner!"said Usagi."Alright said the three girls as they walked up the satirs. Usagi then whispered into Kimmi's ear "If you need me, just yell."and then she ran up the stairs following her friends.  
It was about ten O' clock when the girls were uo playing with their Sailor V dolls. Hotaru was searching through her bag when she stumbled into Rini who hit Kimmi who hit the two dolls on the window sill, knocking them out the window."Oh no!"said Rini."No big deal, we shall just go out and get them." The others said sternly"Okay!"  
It was could and creepy at night but the girls wanted those dolls. Hotaru and Rini bagan to argue when Kimmi stopped to see a rare imported rose. Five minutes later Kimmi looked up to see that she was alone and began to cry being frightend of the dark.Mamoru was awakend and came down to see what was wrong."Are you okay?"He said kindely."I think so."She said."Who are you?"he said unsure if it was Rini's freind or someone else."I am Kimmi, Setsuna's daughter."She said hoping that he would bring her to her mother."WHAT!?"He said. Kimmi explained the whole thing to the kind starnger and he happily yet confused smiled and carried her in to meet Hotaru and Rini waiting.Mamoru jumped back into bed and told Usagi the whole story."Usagi had a zillion questions zooming through her head but asked one "Should we ask Setsuna if she can stay here? It isn't right that a child should stay ther, in that darkness without freinds. Setsuna enjoys her duty but her child may not."Mamoru said"Alright, we'll meet with Setsuna first thing in the morning.  
  
To be continued...


	2. Wishes Come True

Setsuna's Secret  
Chapter 3  
Wishes come true  
  
That morning Usagi and Mamoru woke bright and early to talk to Setsuna. Within a flash, the two were in the gates of time when they spotted Setsuna."Setsuna, we have to talk."said Usagi."It's your daughter..." "WHAT!?"Setsuna exclaimed."You know? How?"Usagi began here idea "We think that we should take Kimmi with us, to live on the moon. She would visit often, every day if she wants." Setsuna had a puzzeld look on her a face and said very confused "No, you can't take my daughter away. I new this day would come. I will not be reilieved of my duties but I will share them, with a young Pluto knight who has been waiting for this chance. I ask one thing Princess Usagi. When i am working will Kimmi be able to saty on the moon with you?" "Yes, so it is setteled."said Usagi happily."Kimmi will be waiting anxiously.  
  
Epiloge  
Hotaru, Rini, and Kimmi were happily playing in the moon gardens. Usagi called after Kimmi "Your mother has returned!"Kimmi ran happily to her mother and gave her a hug.The two then walked into the transporter bound for Pluto.  
  
  
The End  
  
If you enjoyed this story there will be more to come if enough people want more!  



End file.
